In dubio pro reo
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: Eine Schülerin absolviert ihr Praktikum in der Luthor-Firma. Pairing LexEigene. Das Ende nähert sich... und weils so schön war noch ein neues Chapter. Fehlt also nur das finale Chapter :-)
1. Ankunft

In dubio pro reo  
- Ein Anfang -  
  
1.1 Ankunft  
  
Ich betrat das Gebäude direkt hinter dem Firmenchef. Mir war es ein Rätsel, warum meine Eltern darauf bestanden hatten, dass ich von New York in dieses kleine Städtchen bei Los Angeles ging, um mein Praktikum bei dem Cousin meiner Mutter zu absolvieren. Ich hatte grade mein drittes Jahr an der Highschool hinter mir und hatte leider als Hauptkurs Wirtschaft belegt und musste nun natürlich ein Praktikum in dieser Branche machen. Allerdings wäre ich dafür viel lieber an die New Yorker Börse gegangen und nicht irgendwo ans Ende der Welt, wo ich keinen Mensch kenne.  
  
Ich kannte ja nicht einmal diesen Mann. Meine Mutter hatte mir gesagt, dass sie beide nur selten Kontakt hatten, aber er war gleich der Erste gewesen, an den sie bei der Platzsuche gedacht hatte.  
  
Und nun war ich also hier in einem kleinen Ort fast in der Wüste und lief durch ein Herrenhaus, um mir von einem Menschen, der angeblich mein Verwandter sein soll, mein Zimmer für die nächsten 2 Monate zeigen zu lassen.  
  
Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen und öffnete diese. Dahinter befand sich ein Raum in der Größe einer Wohnung in hellen, freundlichen Farben.  
  
Ich war erstaunt, aber zumindest würden sich die nächsten Wochen angesichts solch eines Zimmers aushalten lassen.  
  
„Du kannst erst einmal auspacken und duschen wenn du willst. Das Bad ist hinter der rechten Tür. Wie gesagt, anfangen sollst du ja erst in einer Woche und die Highschool, die du während der Zeit besuchen sollst, beginnt auch erst nächste Woche, also kannst du dich in Ruhe einleben."  
  
Ich nickte einfach nur. Er ließ mich allein. Langsam packte ich meine zwei Taschen aus und ließ mir danach Wasser in die Badewanne. Ich war müde und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Ich stieg aus der Wanne und legte mir ein Handtuch um, dann ging ich durch das Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Ein junger Mann stand draußen im Flur.  
  
„Bist du Carrie?"  
  
Ich nickte langsam, musterte ihn eine Weile. Er war groß, älter als ich nahm ich an. Er trug einen Anzug, der aber eher sportlich als zugeknöpft und bürokratisch wirkte.  
  
„Hi," er streckte mir die Hand hin, die ich perplex ergriff ,"ich bin Lex, der Sohn des Cousins deiner Mum."  
  
Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Mums Cousin auch Kinder hatte, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass ich hier in Kalifornien Verwandet hatte, somit musste ich mit allem rechnen.  
  
„Uhm, hallo, ich wusste nicht, dass er einen Sohn hat. Lebst du auch hier?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, höchstens am Wochenende, ich habe eine Wohnung in Los Angeles, du arbeitest in meiner Firma."  
  
Ich schaute ihn an. „Ich dachte in der Firma deines Vaters."  
  
„Ja, dass sollte eigentlich so sein, aber dann hat er es für besser erachtet, wenn ich mich um dich kümmere, zumal ich auch ein paar Leute kenne, die auf die Highschool gehen, auf die du auch gehen sollst."  
  
~~~~~~ Das ist nur ein einfacher Einstieg... wenn es jemandem gefällt, dann würde ich mich auch über Reviews freuen. 


	2. Alltag

Disclaimer und alles andere in 1.1  
  
1.2 Alltag  
  
Das ganze war nun schon zwei Wochen her. Er hatte mich in seine Firma mitgenommen, mich den meisten Leuten vorgestellt und ich hatte an einem Samstagabend in einer Bar auch seine Freunde getroffen, die auf die Highschool gingen, auf die ich nun mittlerweile auch ging und die an sich gar nicht so schlecht war. Einzig etwas unheimlich war mir das Herrenhaus, in dem ich fast allein, abgesehen von einer Hand voll Bediensteten, mit Lex' Vater lebte.  
  
Ich saß zusammen mit Lex in dessen Wohnung, wo ich nach Schulschluss öfter war.  
  
„Ich meine, dein Vater ist okay, aber ich finde ihn unheimlich."  
  
Lex, der tatsächlich fast 6 Jahre älter war als ich, lachte.  
  
„Ja, dass glaube ich, denn er ist ein etwas verbitterter Mensch, der außer seiner Arbeit und fadenscheinigen Geschäften nichts anderes kennt. Ich distanziere mich auch lieber etwas von ihm, da er selbst mich schon einmal über den Tisch ziehen wollte. Du siehst, er macht da keine Unterschiede."  
  
Seufzend nahm ich ein Kissen und drückte es an mich. „Und mit dem muss ich noch eine ganze Weile unter einem Dach leben. Vielen Dank."  
  
Lex setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch. „Er mag seltsam sein und irgendwie auch falsch, aber er tut dir nichts wirklich. Soweit kann ich ihn dann doch einschätzen."  
  
Skeptisch musterte ich ihn und wieder einmal fiel mir dabei auf, dass er mir nicht schlecht gefiel. Zu dumm nur, dass er mein Boss war, wobei ich selten in der Firma war sondern eher öfter hier bei ihm saß oder mit einigen Leuten aus der Schule zusammen war.  
  
„Wenn du das sagst, dann wird es wird es wohl so sein."  
  
Unbewusst nahm er meine Hand in seine. Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an. Zwar kannte ich ihn noch nicht so lange, aber ich hatte schon oft gesehen, dass er jemand war, der niemals zeigte was er wirklich empfand und Zuneigung war etwas, dass er erst recht sehr selten an den Tag gelegt hatte. Deshalb war für mich diese menschliche Geste etwas unwirklich.  
  
Er jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er mich anschaute. Unsicherheit stahl sich in meinen eigenen Blick. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Bisher war ich immer gut mit ihm klar gekommen, er war eine Art Freund geworden, doch wenn dich jemand, der eigentlich nur ein Freund ist, so ansieht, dann wird man unsicher.  
  
„Lex...," wisperte ich. Noch ehe ich etwas anderes sagen konnte, beugte er sich zu mir und küsste mich auf die Lippen. Eine unschuldige sachte Berührung. Als er sich wieder aufsetzte, wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Am liebsten wäre ich davon gelaufen. Ich wusste nicht, was er jetzt von mir erwartete und ob ich solche Erwartungen erfüllen konnte.  
  
„Fahr mich nach Hause bitte." Die Worte schienen mir von weit her zu kommen. Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht wirklich sagen, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Zwar fühlte ich mich im Haus seines Vaters unwohl, doch ich konnte diese Stille hier nicht ertragen.  
  
Er schaute mich an, sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur.  
  
****  
  
Die Fahrt hinaus zum Herrenhaus verlief in unangenehmen Schweigen und kaum hatte ich den Wagen verlassen, wendete er und fuhr zurück in die Stadt. Langsam ging ich ins Haus und zu meinem Zimmer. Es war nichts schlimmes passiert und doch konnte ich damit nicht umgehen. Er war doch mein Freund. Aber eben nicht mehr, zumindest hatte ich noch nie über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht.  
  
Ich seufzte und wanderte durch das stille Haus, nicht wissend, dass sein Vater diesmal ebenfalls hier war.  
  
Vor einem Spiegel, der im Flur hing, blieb ich stehen. Graue Augen, kurze fransige schwarze Haare. Ich hatte mich nie sonderlich hübsch gefunden und warum sollte sich grade der Sohn eines der erfolgreichsten Firmenbesitzer für mich interessieren.  
  
In Gedanken versunken hatte ich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass eine Tür hinter mir sich geöffnet hatte und Lionel Luther hinaus getreten war. Er beobachtete mich, während ich ausdruckslos in den Spiegel starrte.  
  
„Carrie, obwohl wir unter einem Dach wohnen sehen wir uns wirklich selten."  
  
Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen und drehte mich herum.  
  
„Oh, hi Mr, Luthor. Ich hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt," sagte ich leise.  
  
„Mr. Luthor? Was für eine Förmlichkeit für zwei Menschen, die eigentlich verwandt sind. Nenn mich ruhig Lionel."  
  
Ich nickte nur, zu verwirrt um etwas zu sagen. Dieser Mann hatte mich kaum beachtet. Auch wenn wir uns ab und zu begegnet sind, hatte er nicht mehr als einen höflichen Gruß für mich übrig gehabt und plötzlich tat er fast so als wäre er mein verlorener Vater oder ähnliches.  
  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du dich öfter mit Lex triffst."  
  
Ich schaute ihn an.  
  
„Ja, ab und zu. Immerhin ist er ja irgendwie mein Chef."  
  
Lionel lächelte leicht.  
  
„Ja irgendwie schon. Ich muss jetzt in die Stadt. Mach dir einen schönen Abend, Carrie."  
  
Damit wandte er sich um und verließ das Haus. Ich war nun noch verwirrter als zuvor, aber maß zumindest dieser Sache keine große Bedeutung bei.  
  
~~~~~~ Mehr zum guten Lionel in Kapitel 1.3 ( 


	3. Nächte

Alles wie in 1.1  
  
1.3 Nächte  
  
Langsam ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Nachdenklich legte ich mich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Das ich eingeschlafen war, wurde mir erst klar, als ich durch irgendwas wieder aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Es war nun ganz dunkel, vielleicht Mitternacht oder später. Ich spürte, dass ich nicht alleine im Zimmer war. An meinem Bett zeichnete sich ein menschlicher Schemen ab.  
  
Bevor ich fragen konnte, wer da war, wurde mir eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt.  
  
„Ich weiß das Lex dich mag und zwar sehr mag. Fast zu sehr. Aber du bist nicht gut genug für ihn. Du bist nur eine kleine Göre aus New York, die zufällig die richtigen Verwandten hat."  
  
Ich erkannte die Stimme als die von Lex' Vater. Was wollte er von mir. Ich bekam Angst. Was würde dieser Mensch mir antun. Ich hatte während meines Aufenthalts so einiges über die „Arten" des Mr. Luthor erfahren und keine hatte mir wirklich gefallen. Langsam bekam ich keine Luft mehr und versuchte, die Hand von meinem Gesicht zu drücken. Doch er ließ mich ganz von selbst los.  
  
„Warum... ich habe doch nichts getan. Er ist zu mir gekommen...," flüsterte ich mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
„Du bist der Typ Mensch auf den Lex steht, aber ich bin sein Vater und entscheide, was er zu tun hat und was nicht."  
  
„Er ist alt genug, denke ich," erwiderte ich, erstaunt über meinen eigenen plötzlichen Mut. Ein trockenes Lachen erklang.  
  
„Du bist mutig, dafür, dass du soweit von zu Hause weg bist."  
  
Ich erwiderte darauf nichts. Dann hörte ich wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Ich war wieder allein und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Gleichzeitig nahm ich mir vor, Lex nichts davon zu erzählen. Er würde wahrscheinlich direkt zu seinem Vater gehen und ihn damit konfrontieren und dann hatte ich noch mehr Ärger. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass auch die Angst von mir abfiel. Ich wusste nicht einmal, warum mein Herz raste. Mit einer Hand zog ich eine weitere Decke über mich. Nur langsam gelang es mir, wieder einzuschlafen und als ich am Morgen wieder aufstand, kam mir alles vor wie ein böser Traum. Als ich nach unten kam, war Lionel Luthor bereits außer Haus.  
  
Lex stand mit seinem Wagen bereits in der Einfahrt. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu. Sein besorgter Blick zeigte mir, dass ich ziemlich schlecht aussehen musste.  
  
„Ist mit dir alles okay?"  
  
Ich nickte nur langsam und blieb vor ihm stehen. Meine Augen schauten an ihm vorbei. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen.  
  
„Ja, ich bin nur spät im Bett gewesen, dass ist alles."  
  
****  
  
In den nachfolgenden Nächten bekam ich noch zweimal Besuch von seinem Vater. In einer Nacht stand er einfach nur neben meinem Bett und schaute mich an. Ich tat so als würde ich schlafen, doch ich spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick.  
  
Die zweite Nacht war wohl die bis dahin schlimmste meines Leben. Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf, als ich die Tür in Schloss fallen hörte. Angestrengt versuchte ich nicht zu verraten, dass ich wach war. Doch er schien es trotzdem zu merken.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst." Ich spürte ein Gewicht auf meinem Bett, er saß neben mir. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus setzte ich mich auf und rutschte von ihm weg. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und ich konnte seine Gestalt leicht verzerrt sehen. Mein Herz raste. Was wollte er denn noch. Ich hatte Lex seit seinem letzten Besuch nicht gesehen und war ihm auch sonst aus dem Weg gegangen so gut es eben ging.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?" fragte ich tonlos. Ich siezte ihn wieder.  
  
„Hm, heute wieder so förmlich? Wie schade..." Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ekel durchzog mich. Ich schluckte und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich aus dieser Situation rauskam. „Du gefällst mir Carrie."  
  
In mir schrie alles, doch ich sagte nichts und blieb, äußerlich ruhig, sitzen, erwiderte seinen Blick in der Dunkelheit. Plötzlich zog er mich an sich und ich spürte, wie sich seine Lippen auf meine legten. Ein hungriger, verlangender Kuss. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich ihn von mir fortzudrücken.  
  
„Bitte nicht," flehte ich kraftlos.  
  
Er ließ von mir ab. „Keine Sorge, heute Nacht soll das alles sein."  
  
------------ Hm, das Kapitel ist etwas kurz, ich gebs ja zu ~.~ 


	4. Flucht

1.4 Flucht  
  
Mir entfuhr ein ersticktes Keuchen. Doch bevor ich die Kraft hatte, etwas zu sagen, war die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen. Zitternd saß ich auf dem Bett. Ich spürte warme Tränen über meine Wangen rinnen. Der erste Gedanke der mir kam, war zu Lex zu fahren. Mit zitternden Fingern suchte ich nach meinem Handy und wählte seine Nummer. Nach einer Weile meldete sich eine wohlbekannte Stimme.  
  
„Luthor."  
  
Ich konnte die Tränen plötzlich nicht mehr bremsen.  
  
„Lex,"schluchzte ich ,"bitte hol mich hier weg... ich... dein Vater...."  
  
Lex unterbrach mich.  
  
„Bleib wo du bist, ich bin gleich da."Dann legte er auf.  
  
Es dauerte tatsächlich nur eine viertel Stunde, bis er vor dem Haus vorfuhr. Ich nahm meine Schultasche und auch meine anderen Sachen, die ich schnell zusammengepackt hatte und rannte aus dem Haus ohne auf irgendwas zu achten. Lex stieg aus dem Wagen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, fiel ich ihm in die Arme und weinte. Er hielt mich eine Weile schweigend fest. Dann schob er mich sanft zur Beifahrerseite und schloss die Tür.  
  
Als wir zurück in die Stadt fuhren und ich mich in Sicherheit wusste, wurde ich ruhiger. Leise und stockend erzählte ich Lex von den nächtlichen Besuchen, traute mich aber nicht, ihn dabei auch nur von der Seite anzusehen.  
  
„Und nach dem Kuss meinte er nur, dass es für diese Nacht reichte,"schloss ich fast tonlos.  
  
Er sagte nichts und das beunruhigte mich noch wesentlich mehr.  
  
„Lex...?"fragte ich zaghaft nach einer Weile und schaute ihn zögernd von der Seite an. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und schaute mich an. Seine blauen Augen waren ausdruckslos. „Es ist okay, aber bitte schau mich nicht so an."  
  
Ich war drauf und dran aus dem Wagen zu springen, einfach nur, um nicht mehr in diese Augen sehen zu müssen. Ich hasste es, wenn Menschen so schauten.  
  
„Schon gut Carrie, bleib ruhig im Wagen,"sagte er schließlich, als ich schon die Hand zum Türgriff ausgestreckt hatte. Ich schaute nun wieder zu ihm auf.  
  
„Weißt du, mein Vater ist jemand, der jeden besitzen muss. Er muss die Sicherheit haben, dass alles unter seiner Kontrolle ist. Sonst ist er nicht glücklich. Er kann das Glück anderer nicht ertragen."  
  
Ich rutschte auf dem Sitz herum, um ihn besser anschauen zu können.  
  
„Ja, aber was soll das denn? Was hat er davon, wenn er mich besetzt, zumal mich niemand anders besitzt, also er niemanden damit trifft."  
  
Lex schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
„Er weiß, dass ich dich mag, dass reicht ihm als Grund. Er braucht nicht anderes."  
  
Ich seufzte und fragte mich langsam, ob ich wirklich – wenn auch nur über ein paar Ecken – mit Lionel Luthor verwandt war. Umso länger ich in seinem Haus lebte, umso schwerer konnte ich mir das vorstellen. Meine Mutter war gänzlich anders und auch meine anderen Verwandten hatten keine Ähnlichkeiten mit der Luthor-Familie. Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass ich erst jetzt von Lionel und meiner Verwandtschaft zu ihm erfahren habe. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, so legte ich mit jeder Sekunde weniger Wert darauf. Aber ich musste noch vier Wochen hier bleiben.  
  
„Wo soll ich den wohnen. Ich kann ja schlecht zurück in das Herrenhaus, wer weiß, was dein Vater noch so ausheckt. Aber irgendwo muss ich die noch verbleibenden vier Wochen ja verbringen..."  
  
Lex musterte mich kurz.  
  
„Nun, ich dachte ja, du würdest zu mir in die Wohnung ziehen. Ich gehöre zwar auch zur der allseits geliebten Luthor-Familie, aber ich denke, ich bin noch recht erträglich."  
  
Ich lächelte leicht.  
  
„Erträglicher vielleicht, aber gewisse Parallelen sind durchaus zu finden, immerhin hast auch du mich geküsst, Lex."  
  
Er seufzte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich schlau gewesen war, dass so zu sagen, aber ich hoffte, dass er mich richtig verstand. Plötzlich drehte auch Lex sich auf dem Fahrersessel um und schaute mich an.  
  
„Ich verstehe schon was du meinst, es ist nur so, dass ich damit kein Ziel verfolgt habe. Weißt du, manchmal ist der Moment einfach so, dass man Dinge tut, die man vielleicht nicht einmal durchdacht hat."  
  
Lächelnd schaute ich zu ihm auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, sanft und vorsichtig, da ich nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde.  
  
„Lex, das sollte auch kein Vorwurf sein, ich bin nur einfach etwas verwirrt. Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, was ich von deinem Vater zu halten habe. Oder ob ich überhaupt etwas von ihm zu halten habe."  
  
Er nahm meine Hand in seine und seufzte. „Am besten du hältst sehr wenig von ihm, dann ist der Schock nicht so groß denke ich.  
  
Ich seufzte leiste. Wo war ich hier eigentlich gelandet. Ich wollte nach Hause, zu den Menschen denen ich vertraute und bei denen ich mich sicher fühlte.  
  
„Lex, können wir reingehen, mir ist kalt." 


	5. Momente

1.5 Momente  
  
Er nickte und führte mich in die Wohnung die ich zwar kannte, die mir aber irgendwie gänzlich fremd vorkam. Langsam setzte ich mich auf das Sofa, das direkt vor dem Kamin stand. Das Feuer leuchtete auf meinem Gesicht.  
  
„Bist du müde,"fragte er mich leise. Ich schaute ihn an, die Hitze hatte mein Gesicht gerötet. Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, aber geh ruhig ins Bett, und tut mir leid, dass ich dich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geschreckt habe."  
  
Lex setzte sich neben mich. „Schon okay, ich bin froh, dass du mich angerufen hast. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du dich gar nicht mehr meldest, auch wenn der Grund in diesem Fall kein schöner war."  
  
Seufzend legte ich meinen Kopf auf die Lehne und zog die Beine an meinen Körper. „Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich wirklich Angst vor einem Menschen. Das ist wirklich komisch, denn bisher dachte ich immer, dass mir niemand etwas antun könnte."  
  
Lex lächelte und schaute mich an. In seinen Augen musste ich naiv sein, weil ich so etwas glaubte, aber dort wo ich lebte, da war es nun einmal friedlich, auch wenn es New York war. Dort waren meine Eltern immer für mich da und hier war ich allein auf mich gestellt. Ich merkte nicht das ich einschlief, während ich diese Gedanken hatte.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es draußen hell. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir aber, dass es nicht einmal sieben Uhr war. Ich lag immer noch auf dem Sofa. Mein Nacken tat weh, weil ich auf der Lehne gelegen hatte. Leise stand ich auf und schaute mich ein wenig in der Wohnung um. Als ich mich bewegte, durchschoss ein Schmerz meinen Rücken. Ich seufzte. Auch teure Sofas waren nicht bequem genug um auf ihnen zu schlafen.  
  
„Hey alles okay bei dir,"erklang die Stimme meines Gastgebers hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum und zuckte angesichts des durch die schnelle Bewegung hervorgerufenen Stiches zusammen.  
  
„Ja und nein. Dein Sofa ist nicht sonderlich bequem."  
  
Er lächelte leicht und bedeutete mir, zu ihm zu kommen. Er stellte sich hinter mich und begann meinen Nacken zu massieren. Im ersten Augenblick verkrampfte sich alles in mir, doch dann entspannte ich mich wieder und genoss die Berührungen.  
  
„Du hast deine Job verfehlt, wenn du mich fragst,"sagte ich leise und lehnte mich näher an ihn. Er hielt inne und schlang von hinten die Arme um mich und verschränkte sie vor meinem Oberkörper.  
  
„Findest du...."  
  
Ich nickte nur und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Wange. Sicherheit. Das war es, was ich plötzlich empfand. Eine Wärme, die ich so nicht kannte, durchfuhr mich und ich musste lächeln.  
  
„Warum lächelst du?"fragte er mich leise.  
  
Ich seufzte leicht und dreht mich in der Umarmung zu ihm um. „Weil es schön ist, deswegen."  
  
„Ah... ich dachte du lachst mich aus."  
  
Ich schaute ihn jetzt entrüstet an. „Nein, wieso sollte ich das tun."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Lächelnd schaute ich zu ihm auf. „Ich mag deine Augen Lex, du scheinst irgendwie immer amüsiert zu sein."  
  
Lex lachte los. „Wirklich, ich denke das ist einfach nur eine Tarnung, damit mich keiner so schnell durchschauen kann. Das ist in dieser Welt, in der ich arbeite, einfach notwendig."  
  
Ich legte zaghaft einen Arm um ihn. Unter dem Shirt konnte ich die warme Haut spüren. Er legte seine Arme an meine Hüften. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen und genoss diesem stillen Moment, den keiner zu zerstören wagte. 


	6. Ausschluss

1.6 Ausschluss  
  
„Lex!"  
  
Ich zuckte angesichts der Schärfe in der Stimme zusammen. Diese Stimme würde ich überall wiedererkennen. Lionel Luthor hatte den Raum betreten, ohne das wir es bemerkt hätten. Lex hielt mich fest, als ich anstalten machte, einen Schritt wegzutreten. Ich spürte seine Hand auf meinem Rücken, die mich sanft an ihn drückte.  
  
„Vater, was machst du hier? Kannst du nicht anklopfen oder hast du es immer noch nicht gelernt, die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen zu respektieren?"  
  
Lionel schaute uns nur eine Weile an und sagte erst einmal nichts. Ich blickte zu Lex auf, doch dieser schaute wütend zu seinem Vater.  
  
„Alexander, du weißt doch, was ich von deinen Hobbys halte. Du solltest dich mehr um deine Firma kümmern, anstatt hier mit Kindern herumzusitzen."  
  
Hobby? Nahm Lex also scheinbar öfter Mitarbeiter – besonders weibliche – mit zu sich nach Hause, oder war das einfach nur wieder einer seiner Tricks. Ich konnte diesen Mann nicht durchschauen und ich wollte es eigentlich auch nicht.  
  
„Es hat dich sonst nie interessiert was ich mache, warum dann jetzt plötzlich."  
  
Lionel machte einen Schritt auf uns zu.  
  
„Immerhin ist sie die Tochter meiner Cousine, da muss ich doch ein Auge auf sie haben."  
  
Lex lachte leise auf, angesichts der Ironie, die in diesem Satz verborgen war. „Dazu gehört wohl auch, dass du dich nachts in ihr Zimmer schleichst, huh? Ich meine, wenn du das unter „ein Auge auf jemanden haben"verstehst, dann Gnade uns allen Gott."  
  
Ich schaute Lex entsetzt an. Immerhin wollte ich nicht, dass sein Vater wusste, dass ich ihm von den Zwischenfällen erzählt hatte. Lionel warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
„Hat das kleine Mädchen dir also von unseren netten Zusammentreffen erzählt?"  
  
„Nett?!", spie ich aus , „das war alles andere als nett und das wissen Sie auch. Ich zumindest hatte mein Einverständnis zu Ihren nächtlichen Besuchen nicht gegeben. Und wenn meine Mutter davon wissen würde, dann würde sie wahrlich auch nicht sehr amüsiert sein."  
  
Lionel lachte bloß leise. „Aber du bist ein schlaues Mädchen Carrie, und du wirst es ihr nicht sagen nicht wahr."  
  
Schweigend biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und schaute auf den Boden. Ich wollte diesen Mann nicht sehen. Lex hielt mich immer noch fest und ich war ihm dankbar dafür.  
  
„Vater, ich will, dass du meine Wohnung verlässt. Es geht dich nichts an, was ich mit meinem Privatleben anfange. Begreif das endlich. Du bist kein Teil meines Privatlebens,"setzte Lex seinem Vater mit einiger Schärfe entgegen. 


	7. Zusammenkunft

1.7 Zusammenkunft  
  
Er verließ das Zimmer ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war ich ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Lex ließ mich los und schaute mich an.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass er das immer macht. Wie gesagt, manchmal vergisst er, dass er in meinem Leben keine große Rolle spielt."  
  
Ich hatte mich zum Fenster gewandt und schaute hinaus. „Alexander?"  
  
Er trat hinter mich. „Wieso nennst du mich so? Ich kann diesen Namen nicht hören. Alexander der Große... Welteneroberer. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich grade diesen Namen habe, aber ich bin ja schon froh, dass meine Eltern mich nicht Napoleon getauft haben."  
  
Ich wandte mich um. „Das meinte ich nicht, eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob das, was Lionel gesagt hat stimmt. Das es dein Hobby ist, Frauen mit nach Hause zu nehmen."  
  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Als ich ein Teenager war, hab ich viele Nächte in Discos verbracht und nicht selten wurden mir von windigen Reportern irgendwelche Frauengeschichten angedichtet, Vater hat diese Geschichte geglaubt und er denkt ich bin immer noch so, aber wie viel Teenager haben eine wilde Zeit hinter sich."  
  
Ich nickte. Tatsächlich hatte ich Lionel auch nicht wirklich Glauben geschenkt und doch blieb da ein leises Gefühl von Unsicherheit, immerhin musste ich ja davon ausgehen, dass er seinen Sohn besser kannte, als ich.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Ich blieb bei Lex in der Wohnung, ging weiterhin in die Schule und ab und an in seine Firma. Abends arbeitete ich immer öfter über meinem Projektheft, welches ich nach meiner Rückkehr nach New York meinem Lehrer würde vorlegen müssen und ich war ganz froh, dass Lex sich immer die Zeit nahm, mir zu helfen.  
  
Ich war traurig, als ich mich an meinem letzten Schultag von meinen neugewonnen Freunden verabschieden musste. Obwohl ich sie alle erst seit einigen Wochen kannte, hatte ich sie alle gern und ich versprach ihnen, sobald wie möglich zurückzukommen.  
  
Seufzend betrat ich die Wohnung und schaute mich um. Meine Taschen standen gepackt in einer Ecke des Flurs. Morgen Vormittag würde ich also schon wieder im Flieger nach New York sitzen. Ich ging auf den Balkon, Lex war scheinbar noch in der Firma. Schweigend dachte ich über meine Zeit hier nach.  
  
Es war alles in allem die aufregendste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich mochte Lex, allerdings hatte ich nicht den Mut, weiter über dieses Gefühl nachzudenken, aus Angst, ich könnte erkennen, das es nicht nur ein einfaches Mögen war. Mein Wunsch war es, dass ich mit Lex Luthor Kontakt halten konnte, doch vielleicht hatte sein Vater in diesem Fall recht gehabt, was sollte er mit einem Schulmädchen, dass erst in einem Jahr seinen Abschluss machte, anfangen.  
  
„Hey Beauty, du bist ja ganz in Gedanken versunken."Lex war hinter mir auf den Balkon getreten, doch ich hatte ihn nicht einmal gehört.  
  
„Ich denke über die letzten zwei Monate nach, immerhin war es eine der coolsten Zeiten meines Lebens. Schließlich lerne ich nicht jeden Tag so reiche Geschäftsleute kennen. Es war eine schöne Zeit Lex, ich danke dir für alles."  
  
Er schaute mich an. „Gern geschehen, aber ich habe eigentlich noch etwas für dich, damit ich sicherstellen kann, dass deine Verbindung zu deinem Aufenthalt hier nicht so schnell gekappt werden können."  
  
Verwundert über seine geheimnisvolle Aussage folgte ich ihm ins Zimmer. Lex ging zum Tisch und gab mir einen Umschlag. „Hier und wehe du nimmst das nicht an, dann bekommst du Ärger mit mir, Lady."  
  
Ich lächelte und öffnete den Brief. Langsam las ich das recht offiziell aussehende Schreiben durch, doch erst am Ende des zweiseitigen Schreibens begriff ich, welche Bedeutung die Zeilen hatten.  
  
„Alexander du spinnst doch."  
  
Er nahm mich in seine Arme ohne auf meinen Einwurf zu reagieren.  
  
„Verstehst du was das bedeutet?"  
  
Ich boxte ihn in die Seite. „Hey, ich bin vielleicht auf der Highschool, aber dumm bin ich nicht. Wenn ich meine Unterschrift unter dieses Schreiben setze, dann bin ich Teilhaber deiner Firma."  
  
Er nickte. „Richtig, dann gehören dir 25 % von meiner Corporation und um das Angebot zu vervollständigen möchte ich dich bitten, nach deinem Abschluss nächstes Jahr hierher zu kommen und deine Teilhaberschaft beruflich umzusetzen, in dem du bei LexCorp arbeitest."  
  
Ich wusste sicherlich, dass ein Ja das einfachste gewesen wäre. Ich hätte ausgesorgt, müsste mir keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, was ich nach der Schule mache und doch war es nicht ganz so einfach.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht Lex, da ist schließlich noch dein Vater und ich weiß genau, dass er damit nicht einverstanden sein wird."  
  
Lex zog mich zum Sofa und brachte mich dazu, sich auf ihn zu setzen. „Das mag sein, aber was meine Geschäfte angeht, so hat er mir noch weniger zu sagen, als was Dinge in meinem Privatleben betrifft."  
  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Okay Lex... ich stimme zu und unterschreibe, aber ich werde erst nächstes Jahr meinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen können."Er nickte nur als Antwort.  
  
Dann spürte ich, wie seine Hand unter mein Shirt glitt und sanft über meinen Rücken strich. Ich seufzte leise. Seine Berührungen fühlten sich so gut an. „Lex..."wisperte ich leise.  
  
Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Shht, da ist noch etwas, dass ich dir sagen will. Du hast heute nicht nur eine Firma gewonnnen, sondern wenn du willst auch den Inhaber."  
  
Verwirrt schaute ich zu ihm auf. „Ja Carrie... ich mag dich, sehr sogar, aber ich wusste nie wie ich es dir sagen sollte, zumal da ja auch noch die Sache mit meinem Vater war." 


	8. Vereinigung

Hier also das vorletzte Kapitel. Es freut mich, dass zumindest einige Freude daran gefunden haben. Dank besonders dir Wintertraum. Schön, dass du die Idee gut fandest.  
  
1.8 Vereinigung  
  
Leise seufzte ich. „Lex, ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich empfinde, aus dem simplen Grund, dass ich mir keine Chance ausgemalt habe. Ich bin New Yorkerin, da wird man zu aller erst Realist."  
  
„Ich dachte in New York wird man zu aller erst Gangster-Rapper."  
  
Gespielt verärgert boxte ich ihm in den Bauch. „Kann schon sein, ich bin ja eigentlich auch nur hier, weil ich dein Geld will. Nichts anderes."  
  
Lex nickte. „Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Und nun wird eine LexCorp Filiale direkt in Harlem eröffnet oder wie soll ich mir deine Pläne vorstellen."  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, küsste ich ihn auf die Lippen. Er zog mich näher an sich heran und begann langsam, mir das Shirt auszuziehen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Lex wusste, dass meine einzigen Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht darin bestanden, was manche Kids gerne lapidar als „Knutschen und Fummeln"bezeichneten.  
  
Irgendwann hatten wir uns mal darüber unterhalten und bei der Gelegenheit hatte er mir auch erzählt, dass er als Teenager alles daran gesetzt hatte, seinen Vater zur Weißglut zu treiben. Clubs, Partys, Frauen, diese drei Sachen waren seinen Erzählungen nach drei Jahre lang fast einziger Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen. Ich empfand das allerdings weniger als etwas beunruhigendes. Ich kannte viele Leute, die in ihrer Teenagerzeit eine Menge Sachen angestellt hatten, wieso sollte da eine Person wie Alexander Luthor eine Ausnahme bilden. Letztlich war er ja auch nur ein Mensch.  
  
Mit einem sachten Geräusch fiel mein Shirt zu Boden. Mit etwas unsicheren Fingern begann ich, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, berührte dabei immer wieder seine warme Haut. Er schien zu spüren, dass ich nicht sicher war, was ich zu tun hatte.  
  
„Tu einfach was du denkst, dass richtig ist,"wisperte er mir zu. Nickend legte ich meine Hände auf seinen Oberkörper und schob den Stoff zur Seite. Meine Lippen berührten die warme weiche Haut. Gleichzeitig spürte ich, wie seine Hände meinen BH öffneten und begannen meinen Oberkörper zu streicheln.  
  
Irgendwann hob Lex mich hoch und brachte mich zum Bett, legte sich auf mich und küsste meinen Körper bis hinab zu meinem Bauch. Ich musste leise lachen. Er schaute fragend auf.  
  
„Schon gut, es kribbelt nur ein wenig."  
  
Ich zog ihn wieder hoch und küsste ihn innig, fordernd. Meine Hände glitten zum Bund seiner Shorts, sanft berührte ich den empfindlichsten Teil seines Körpers. Ein leises Stöhnen verriet mir, dass es ihm gefiel.  
  
Dann lag er dann ganz über mir, blaue Augen bohrten sich fragend in meine grauen und ich nickte einfach nur. Das einzige, worauf ich wartete, war ein Schmerz, doch dieser kam nicht, stattdessen spürte ich nur ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl.  
  
Lex schaute mich an. „Ist alles ok?"  
  
Ich nickte lächelnd und küsste ihn, um meine Antwort zu bekräftigen. Er war so unglaublich nachsichtig, ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ein Mann seine eigene Befriedung hinten an stellte. Langsam wurden die Bewegungen schneller, dass Gefühl intensiver, meine Finger fuhren über seinen Rücken. Ich wisperte seinen Namen.  
  
„Lex... hör nicht auf."  
  
Wieder spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Es fühlte sich gut an, so richtig. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter, als ich spürte, dass ich dem nicht länger standhalten konnte. Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, waren Lex' Arme, als er mich an sich zog.  
  
„Ich weiß, eigentlich ist das eine dumme Frage, die man nicht stellen sollte, aber ich hoffe, es war okay für dich,"sagte er leise zu mir.  
  
Ich nickte nur, konnte nichts mehr sagen. Ich war müde und glücklich und gleichzeitig konnte ich den Gedanken nicht verdrängen, dass ich in wenigen Stunden im Flugzeug sitzen würde und ihn für einige Zeit nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich Lex sanfte Stimme hörte und die Augen aufschlug war es hell.  
  
„Carrie, steh auf, in zwei Stunden müssen wir am Flughafen sein."  
  
Ich seufzte und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Keine Sekunde lang hatte ich vergessen, was geschehen war, aber ich hatte bewusst verdrängt, dass ich nun Abschied nehmen musste. 


End file.
